Eidrain Ulfhelm
"By way of wings or way of sword we meet our death, we shall." --Eidrain Ulfhelm Eidrain is a Forsaken Priest on the Wyrmrest Accord (US) RP realm. Basic Info Age: 27 Height: 5'11" Weight: 165 lbs. Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Pets/Mounts: -Great Horned Owl: Glaux -Blue Skeletal Horse: Rampart Titles The Raven-Bringer Earned on the battlefield for his fondness for engulfing enemies in Shadow magic, briefly creating the sensation of their flesh being stripped off. Background Early Life Under construction. Massacre at Stratholme Under construction. Undeath Under construction. Appearance Eidrain is tall and lanky, as he had been in life but more so because of his current undead status. Eyes bright with amber ghostlight he always seems to be looking at something you can't see. Now stretched tight over his bony figure, his skin has taken on a yellowish tinge since his death and is covered in large claw-like scars. The area around his mouth is extremely deteriorated, exposing his needle-sharp teeth in a permanent smile. His stride is strange and hesitant as if he is second guessing every step he makes. The gray rot that covers his arms and chest gives off the strong stench of rot. Once straw yellow, his hair is now a dark and blood matted mess that sticks out at odd angles. Black ichor constantly oozes from a large bandaged wound on the back of his head. Most of Eidrain's robes are handmade by him and are covered in stitches where he has lovingly sewn the fabric back together. Personality Stable is a word that could never be used to describe Eidrain Ulfhelm. At best his behavior can only be described as odd. More often than not Eidrain can be found alone, muttering to himself or his pet owl in Gutterspeak. The topics can range from the mundane to the extremely strange. Underneath the oddness a terrible bitterness that lies just below the polite tones and (almost) friendly behavior. Eidrain has a strange liking for shiny metals and feathers as shown by the large amount of ironfeathers sewn into the sleeves of his robes and hem of his hood. Eidrain's avian characteristics extend even to his speech and gestures. If asked a question he may cock his head in curiosity or he may make a crooning noise when pleased. He shies away from speaking Orcish because of his thick accent and his tendency for sentences to come out awkward and almost broken. His voice is shaky and quiet but more often than not he is talking more to himself than to anyone else. Eidrain's loyalty to the Dark Lady and to the Cult is almost unquestionable, and by proxy, his loyalty to the Horde. The viciousness he can show on the battlefield is a testament to that fact. But, first and foremost comes his loyalty to the Shadows he serves. Eidrain has no real opinion of the other races of the Horde because all are potential children of the Shadow. He holds the Shadow in the highest regard and speaks of it in the tones of a lover. A great deal of his resentment, and cruelty, is directed toward those who serve the Light. Quotes *"The Shadow was a friend. A friend I had never noticed, never acknowledged. But a friend who came to me in the darkest times." *"The Shadow embraces all. Even the most unwilling must submit." Trivia *Even though he lacks the ability to taste Eidrain has soft spot for sagefish delight, mostly because of its texture. *Eidrain has a talent for weaving but is always slightly suspicious of the people he buys fabrics from. He seems to suspect they'll lie about the color. Category:Horde Category:Forsaken Category:Male Category:Sisters of Elune Category:Priest